Aula Prática
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Regulus precisa de aulas. Sirius e Bellatrix se propõem a ensinar.


Fic participante do projeto _Dirty Little Secrets_, da seção SB, do 6V. Tema escolhido "Regulus Black". Espero sinceramente que gostem, não há muito além de pornografia nisso aqui e, me atrevo a dizer, nem a pornografia está bem escrita, mas vá lá, eu tinha um prazo a cumprir.

**Aula Prática**

_**Por A Mira Black**_

O garoto; porque ainda não era mais que isso; olhou do irmão para a prima com certa desconfiança.

Sirius tinha o dorso nu. A pele branca contrastando com a calça moletom de cor escura. O corpo folgadamente encostado nas almofadas que adornavam sua cama, a única coisa _semi_ arrumada em todo aquele apartamento.

Bellatrix, a prima mais velha, jazia sentada na cadeira próxima a uma escrivaninha velha. Batia as unhas da mão esquerda sobre a madeira de forma ritmada. Pose altiva. A calça _cigarrete_, corpete tomara-que-caia e scarpin igualmente preto. Os cabelos presos em um coque bem arrumado.

Não entendia o que ela fazia ali.

-Vocês não se odiavam?

O mais velho soltou seu riso costumeiro. Um latido digno de um cão feliz.

-Por que usou o verbo no passado? – fora a frase proferida pela mulher, o encarando de forma curiosa.

-Porque você está aqui, na _casa_ dele. – respondeu o jovem rapaz, confuso – Achei que se detestavam.

-Mas nós nos detestamos. – falou Sirius sob um olhar de concordância dela – Mas para resolver o seu problema eu precisava recrutar alguém.

Regulus arregalou os olhos, assustado.

-Você não...

Não chegou a terminar a frase, não era preciso. Sirius aumentou o sorriso conforme acenava positivamente em resposta.

Ele explodiu, irritado.

-_Puta que o pariu_, Sirius! Eu não acredito que você contou para ela!

-O que você queria? Que _eu_ resolvesse o seu problema?

A piada não foi recebida com um sorriso, mas ajudara a abrandar o tom de voz de Regulus.

-Lógico que não! Mas achei que você contrataria uma prostituta, como qualquer irmão normal faria!

-Eu não sou normal. – deu de ombros, divertido. Então se levantou e seguiu a passos vagarosos na direção da mulher – E a Bellinha aqui não é muito diferente de uma prostituta, não é mesmo cadela?

O dedo indicador acariciou a pele alva do rosto dela. Um carinho que Regulus jamais imaginaria a prima permitindo, ainda mais acompanhado de tão singelo tratamento. Por isso a surpresa só aumentou ao vê-la sorrindo em resposta, juntando os lábios num beijo sexy que jogou em seguida para seu irmão.

-A diferença é que ela não gosta de cobrar por esse tipo de serviço...

Sem aviso prévio, a mulher segurou fortemente o traseiro dele, fazendo Regulus dar um pulo diante da atitude inesperada. Muito embora fosse a bunda do seu irmão que ela estivesse apertando e não a dele.

-Humm – ronronou ela – Continua firme, garotinho... – disse, referindo-se aos músculos definidos que, para inveja total do caçula, _até ali_ ele possuía.

-Como outras coisas, cadela... Mas hoje o garotinho aqui é o Reg. – ela fez beicinho, uma expressão tão estranha e incomum vindo dela.

Mas aquilo que surpreendia o garoto parecia muito comum a Sirius. Se pois a imaginar quantas não foram às vezes que o irmão e a prima desfrutaram de tamanha intimidade.

-Eu estive pensando, cadela. – Sirius se pois a soltar-lhe o coque, com um falso cuidado, a mão dela continuava impertinente na traseira dele, puxando levemente o dorso do primo para mais perto de seu rosto. Uma imagem bastante sexy de se ver. Sexy e excitante, pesou Régulos – O que seria mais _"didático"_? Uma demonstração básica ou uma aula prática?

-Que pergunta idiota, garotinho... – os cabelos rolaram face a baixo, emoldurando-lhe o rosto perfeito - Logicamente, são os dois.

Ele riu.

-Achei que diria isso... – com as duas mãos ele ajeitou-lhe o cabelo, trazendo-os mais para a frente. Ficou a admirar sua obra por alguns segundos. Bellatrix era linda. Tão bonita quanto fatal.

Perigo e beleza sempre foram às coisas que mais atraiam Sirius e Regulus descobriu que a ele também. Talvez fosse alguma doença genética transferida a eles por seus ancestrais.

Ele fez uma reverencia sutil, abrindo caminho para ela seguir na direção de Regulus. Os cabelos esvoaçando levemente a medida que ela se levantava e andava até ele.

As curvas do corpo se tornando, de repente, mais acentuadas na percepção do rapaz. Nunca havia olhado para a prima daquela maneira. Como uma mulher. Bellatrix sempre lhe fora distante, intocável. A parente mais velha e perfeita a quem deviam imitar, não desejar.

O que pensaria sua mãe se soubesse que seus dois meninos estavam prestes a dividi-la na cama? E o que ela diria se passasse pela sua cabeça que a sobrinha ajuizada dormia, sabe-se lá a quanto tempo, com seu filho mais odiado?

Alheia a seus pensamentos, a mulher girou ao redor dele, o avaliando. Regulus sentiu um frio subir-lhe a espinha.

Sirius fez sinal para que mantivesse o queixo erguido, tentou obedecer mas falhou quando ela respirou profundamente próximo a sua nuca. O mais velho riu da sua falta de alto controle, enquanto escorava na escrivaninha, contemplando os movimentos entre a presa e o predador.

-Você não acha que está velho demais para ser virgem, Regulus? – perguntou ela, o fazendo estremecer gostosamente com as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido - A culpa é minha. Sua iniciação seria obrigação da Andy, mas depois da expulsão dela eu deveria ter transferido o serviço para a Cissy. - comentou trivialmente, e imagens das outras duas primas lhe acariciando de forma ousada invadiram-lhe a mente. – Você é um Black, e como tal deveria ter aprendido esse tipo de coisa mais cedo. Até o delinqüente do seu irmão sabe disso... – as mãos dela já começavam a desabotoar a blusa branca de tecido fino que usava.

-É por isso que pedi ajuda a ele... – murmurou enquanto sentia o leve arrepio, causado por uma brisa arteira que lhe acariciara o peito, agora nu.

Ele ainda não era um homem, como o irmão na sua idade. Os braços já começavam a tornear, mas a figura magra, típica de um garoto que crescera mais rápido que os músculos, inda lhe davam um ar juvenil. Mesmo assim, era agradável de se olhar.

-Quem é a garota, bebê? – ela já havia se posicionado a sua frente, o ajudando a tirar a blusa por completo e a jogando sobre algum móvel.

-Não há garota nenhuma...

Ela riu.

-É claro que há... - beijou-lhe o peito, morde-lhe o pescoço – Você não procuraria o garotinho se não houvesse uma garota, bebê... – o cheiro dela era envolvente, inebriante. As mãos já se insinuavam para dentro da sua calça, e ele se quer percebera quando ela tirara-lhe o cinto – Qual o nome dela, heim...

Ele tentou negar mais uma vez.

-Não há garota.

Ela sorriu contra a pele de seu pescoço, antes de voltar a encará-lo.

-Posso lhe ensinar tudo, bebê... – a caricia já se tornara mais intima – Tudo que você precisa saber para deixá-la a sua mercê... Mas eu quero saber o nome...

-Deixe-o, cadela... – a voz de Sirius era calma, porém firme. Reg não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que o irmão já estava atrás dela, a prensando entre os dois – Nada de barganhas.

Ela ronronou ao toque dele, largou o serviço que fazia em Regulus e elevou os braços para trás, enlaçando o pescoço do mais velho enquanto deixava o quadril roçar a virilha do caçula.

-Você é um estraga prazeres, Sirius.

-Não sou não... E você sabe _bem_ disso. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido e, lentamente, começou a abrir-lhe o corpete, deixando os seios volumosos a mostra – Eu _dou_ prazer... O que é muito diferente... – olhou para o irmão, enquanto deixava a língua se divertir na nuca dela.

Regulus se quer percebia que Bellatrix mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto aproveitava as carícias feitas por seu irmão. As formas arredondadas e volumosas a sua frente haviam lhe hipnotizado.

Ele desceu uma das mãos que se assentou perfeitamente sobre o seio esquerdo da mulher, massageando-o de uma forma sexy e excitante.

-Preste atenção... – dizia o mais velho, didático – Isso não é um carinho, elas não gostam de carinho, seja firme quando acariciá-las, entendeu? – não houve nenhuma indicação de que ele ouvira - Regulus! Você me entendeu? – o rapaz fez que sim, ainda hipnotizado – Então tente você agora.

A mão seguiu hesitante até o ponto indicado. Bellatrix gemeu em agrado, numa forma de incentivá-lo, muito embora estivesse de olhos fechado, era perceptível que era Regulus quem lhe acariciava agora, com movimentos tímidos e não tão seguros como os de Sirius

-Seja mais firme... – dizia o irmão, que agora se dedicava em livrá-la da calça _cigarrete_ sem tira-los da posição. Foi necessário usar magia, embora não gostasse de lançar mão da varinha quando praticava esse esporte.

Ele obedeceu. Os gemidos de Bellatrix se tornaram mais intensos as suas investidas, ele foi ganhando confiança, até que, num impulso incompreensível levou os dentes a pele branca, numa vontade incontrolável de deixar-lhe marcas.

-Isso, garoto... – escutou ao longe a voz risonha do irmão, não por que Sirius tivesse se afastado, mas porque estava entretido demais com sua obrigação de arrancar gemidos cada vez mais genuínos da prima.

Bellatrix se pois a divertir-se com a boca de Sirius enquanto ele descobria os prazeres que os seis de uma mulher podiam proporcionar.

-Vá descendo... - ele encarou o irmão confuso - há mais para se ver no parque... - Sirius suprimiu o gemido ao ter o pescoço mordido violentamente pela mulher, ela reclamava por atenção - desça a mão e veja se essa cadela já está pronta...

Mais uma vez ele obedeceu, os dedos se infiltraram sem muita prática. Percebendo isso Sirius desceu a própria mão para fazer o serviço, mas primeiro. Com um puxar irritado a livrou do último pano que a cobrir.

-Ahh Sirius... - ela resmungou fingindo desagrado - Eu adorava essa _langeri_...

-Pede pro seu maridinho comprar outra. - movimentou os dedos, ela girou os olhos - assim, Reg.

O caçula acompanhou os dedos do irmão sumirem dentro da intimidade dela e retornarem, em seguida sumirem novamente.

Ela gemia com vontade. E Regulus não sabia ao certo se era devido ao toque intimo, ou a outra mão de Sirius que voltava a acariciar-lhe o seio.

-Vai, tenta você agora.

Os dedos deslizaram com mais segurança dessa vez, ela arfava gostosamente, a pele alva da barriga desejando ser mordida, e foi isso que ele fez, agachando levemente, sem deixar de lado o serviço manual.

-Ele é bom... - ouviu a prima comentar entre gemidos.

-Ele é meu irmão. Era de se esperar que tivesse tato para isso.

Bellatrix riu

-Tato para sacanagem... - concluiu antes de soltar um grito mais forte, devido a mordida que Regulus lhe dava nas intimidades. Sirius gargalhou. E, incentivado pela situação, e mais seguro de si, o caçula levantou de uma vez alcançando a boca dela com volúpia.

Os lábios eram macios, quentes, desejáveis. Exatamente como ele imaginara ser.

Sentiu o irmão se afastar e deixa-la sob os seus cuidados. Segurou-lhe a cintura e a guiou para a cama, a jogando entre os lençóis em seguida, se livrou do que lhe sobrava das vestes e juntou-se a ela no colchão macio da cama de seu irmão. Sirius já estava ao lado dela, beijando a boca que ele a pouco experimentara. Agora não conseguia culpa-lo por ter se viciado em Bellatrix. A boca dela era pior do que uma droga.

Terminou esse pensamento enquanto sentia-se deslizar para dentro dela, descobriu-se experimentando a pior toxina que o corpo de Bellatrix produzia. Ali ela era mais quente, mais macia, mais enlouquecedora, em pouco tempo ele se viu dando-lhe estocadas cada vez mais profundas e agressivas, de uma forma que nunca se imaginara fazer.

Ela envolveu sua cintura com as pernas, enquanto arranhava-lhe o peito.

-Vire-a. - ouviu Sirius ordenar em algum ponto, já não o via mais ao lado dela. Mas, o obedeceu sem relutar colocando-a sobre si. O irmão logo apareceu atrás dela e assim que a penetrou Bellatrix gozou sobre o garoto - Ela adora isso... - comentou o mais velho.

Mal esperaram que ela recuperasse o fôlego e começaram a se movimentar levando-a no embalo das caricias e penetrações, Sirius a segurava pelos cabelos, se divertindo com o pescoço enquanto o irmão voltava a deliciar-se com os seios, sua primeira lição naquela aula de luxuria.

Até que ele gozou, seguido por ela, mais uma vez, e por ultimo, o rapaz mais velho e experiente.

Caíram na cama exaustos, ao lado do caçula. Ela se acomodou no braço fino dele enquanto Sirius a envolvia pela cintura se aconchegando as suas costas. Acariciou os cabelos negros por alguns minutos, até que Bellatrix adormeceu.

-Ela é linda... - comentou o irmão menor, embasbacado com a visão tão próxima ao seu rosto.

-É... Ela é linda. - concordou Sirius - Principalmente quando está dormindo. - sorriu - É a única hora em que ela não pensa em como fazer mal a alguém.

A gargalhada fraca de Regulus o surpreendeu. Ele o olhou curioso.

-Duvido. Garanto que ela deve estar sonhando com a próxima atrocidade que pretende cometer.

Sirius voltou a olhar a mulher que dormia abraçada aos dois e concordou de forma silenciosa com o irmão.

-Mas... Se a próxima atrocidade for novas seções de incestos com os primos caçulas... - falou o garrotinho em tom divertido - Juro que não vou reclamar.

O mais velho riu.

-Nem eu, Reg. Nem eu...

**Fim**

_N/A: Só passei para dedicar a fic a todas as participantes do projeto. Só vocês para me fazerem não parar de escrever no meio da fic! Beijos especiais para a Tai e a Giu! Valeu meninas._


End file.
